No longer beautiful
by venomousbook38
Summary: In this FNAF one shot the characters will take on the role of the Great Gatsby cast and play out the most important parts of the most recent movie adaptation if you interested then why not give it a read you like it if you know the movie/book


No longer young and beautiful

 **Hi guys this is my next short story combining FNAF with The Great Gatsby the characters will be of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy but will take the role of the characters from the book/movies so let's tell you who's who.**

 **Bonnie will play as Jay Gatsby**

 **Chica will play as Daisy**

 **Freddy will play as Tom**

 **Toy Bonnie will play as Nick**

 **Foxy will play as George**

 **And Mangle will play as Myrtle**

 **So let's see what we can do**

Chapter 1: the casualties of war

I was in my house just staring at the great manor behind my little home, the man who lived there was throwing another grand party again, every time he did have a party everyone from around the city who was rich and has money to just throw away would come to enjoy them selves or to get completely hammered, that is to say they would have too much to drink, now I don't mind them having parties but the thing that bothers me is the man that hosts the parties never seems to be around, strange right?

After a while of these parties going on I got an invitation from the man in the manor, the envelop had this very fancy B on it, it was golden and very shiny it was like opening a letter from the Queen of England or something, the invitation read: we cordially invite you to our extravagant night of food, fun and friends if you want you are welcome to bring your own party ware and food and of course Mr Bonnie will be around to see you as you enjoy your self, I was ecstatic, to be invited to the strange man's manor was a treat that I wasn't expecting but was more then happy to go, it would lift my spirits.

I walked up to the ornate gates that had just the right amount of screech and squeak to them to give them presence and an antiquity rivalled by only that of statues, the man behind them said "do you have permission to enter sir?" and I said "yes, I was invited by your staff" then he asked for my name and I told him "my name is Toy Bonnie sir" then he opened his eyes wide and said "ay yes, we are expecting you, please come in" he opened to gates and I walked in.

The drive way had trees on one side and bushes on the other, the drive way it self was cobble stone that helped create a sophisticated sound every time my shoes touched the ground and as I came up to the manor I could hear the music and let it take me over and dance till my mechanical legs give up, as I looked around the manor I was engrossed in the grandeur that the whole place has but then one thing came to mind, I spent all this time enjoying the party and never saw Mr Bonnie and said to my self "this Mr Bonnie must be a very reclusive person, I mean who hosts a party for lots of people and doesn't show up?" then a purple Bunny speaks up "yes, it is very weird isn't it, a strange manor above your house, a strange man inside hosting parties to just stand and watch" after that I realised I was talking to the man in the manor, so I asked "are you Mr Bonnie?" and he said "indeed I am old sport, and please just cool me Bonnie" he said that while turning to face me and raised his glass of champagne while fireworks went off in the background.

Bonnie then took me to his private room and told me why he had brought me here tonight, "now, now old sport I have brought you here because I need your help with something important to me" at that point I was beside myself, not only was I invited to Bonnie's stately home to enjoy a party but he wanted me to help him with an issue of his "yes of course I'll help you" and then he said "oh good, now you see that house over the bay? It belongs to Chica, a girl I fell in love with before the war and now I'm back I never got the chance to see her, so I want to use your quant house and your company to make a relaxing atmosphere for when we are reacquainted, is that alright old sport?" to which I said "yes, absolutely" Bonnie was so thankful for that and he sent me to enjoy the rest of the party which lasted till 3am.

The next morning I was just cleaning up the kitchen and making a pot of coffee when I heard a loud noise outside, I looked outside through the window and saw a big yellow automobile, it looked to be the fastest thing on wheels, Bonnie himself was driving it and from the front door he said "come on old sport, I'll take you down town and we'll have breakfast" I stepped out of the house and said "downtown, that will take an hour" he laughed at me like I was being preposterous and said "not in this thing, faster then your ever day car, modified her myself, hop in" we went down the roads at maddening speeds to think anything can go faster then 80 MPH frankly scared me but Bonnie seems to know these roads like the back of his hand.

As we past the bridge we were spotted by a cop and chased us down and demand that we pull over and show him where the fire was so to speak but then Bonnie pulled this "don't worry officer, it's me" the officer was all apologetic and said "oh hey Mr Bonnie, where you off to this fine morning?" I looked back at Bonnie when he said "we're off to the club for some breakfast" the officer noted and veered right and sped away.

I was surprised that just the mere face of Bonnie can throw off the cops like that, he noticed and said "it's alright old sport, they respect me you see, they think I contribute to society when I give my money away to charities and host my parties" and I said "haven't you ever been arrested?" and he said "well of course old sport but who would keep a war hero locked up?" I treated that as a rhetorical question and we moved on.

On our way to the club we stopped at a small market area just outside of town, Bonnie said "I just need to get the suspension fixed, I ran over a pot hole the other day and wrecked it so why not meet the locals?" I didn't mind meeting more people so I jumped out and said hi, there was a very lovely Fox girl that was white and pink and had a cute bow tie around her neck "hi my name is Toy Bonnie, it's nice to meet you" but then she said in a cocky voice "it would be nice but then I saw what you looked like" she laughed and I just looked to the side where I saw another Fox working on Bonnie's vehicle, he was red all over and had tattered trousers most likely from working long on other people's automobiles then came a Bear, he didn't look as rich as Bonnie but he looked very well off better then what I had at least he said "well, I see you've meet the local millionaire of our town" and then I said "oh yes, and you are?" he stuck his hand out and I shuck it while he said "I'm Freddy, I'm a businessman and I'd like to welcome you to our part of town".

It was nice to see another friendly face, or at least a face that looked as if he would look out for me when things get tough or for when I need advice, then I looked at a billboard with a very disturbing face on it, it was white with black eyes and purple tear like marks going down the face, I'd imagine they'd go down to the mouth but the mouth was cut off, I asked "what's with the face on the billboard?" to which Freddy replied "it represents god, he looks down on us when we do bad things and punishes us, we look to him to guide us into the light" I just stared at it for a bit then me and Bonnie hit the road again.

Then we finally got to the club, it was just a shop with book shelves all over and one was out of place as it was lying on it's spine, Bonnie placed it up right and the book self moved "come on old sport, this is the place" we went down the flight of stairs into an underground club where supposedly respectable people were stuffing their faces in places they should go.

We sat down next to an old man that had a strong bond with Bonnie, I think they know each other as family but they could have been In the army together, "ah Bonnie, good to see you up and about" and he said "of course old sport, I would miss this for anything, though having said that I must go relieve myself, be back in a moment" Bonnie had to use the rest room leaving me and the old man round the same table, he started to talk to me "you know why Bonnie has an interest In you right? He wants you to be his guide to a girls heart and he will do anything to get her back".

It was some time since breakfast and we came home after which it had started raining, that put a damper on the bright and wonderful morning we had but that didn't stop Bonnie, he came round to my house again with his butlers who had two bouquets of flowers each, I was amazed but worried "Bonnie, what is all this for?" and he smirked at me and said with confidence "this old sport, is for my love Chica, I've sent her an invitation to your house for tea and I signed it personally" I could appreciate the effort but I had to ask "are you she will come, it's the first time in how long" Bonnie looked down worried and said "five years, it's a long time but I'm sure she'll come" so we got the flowers set up in the house and waited for 4pm as stated on the invite.

The rain came down as we waited for time to pass, I could feel the tension rise as 4pm came closer and closer, I looked at Bonnie and I could tell the nerves were getting to him, he was twirling his thumbs and twisting his ears, I was about to reassure him when he said "you know old sport I don't think this was such a good idea at all" I didn't want him to give up so I said "oh now don't be scared, yes you're bound to have nerves but if you just wait a bit longer I'm sure she'll be here" but he was uncertain so he just faked a rescheduling "I don't think so, I thank you for trying but I think this was a bad idea" I was about to say something to get him to stay a little longer but them the door bell rang.

I went to the door to answer it and behind it was no one other then Chica, she was a beautiful Chicken with soft yellow feathers and a cutely petite orange beak, she was the perfect vision of beauty and she was standing in my front door, then I remembered she was here to see Bonnie so I said "you must be Chica, Bonnie's waiting for you in the front room I'll go get him" I went to find Bonnie so he could take Chica to see the flowers in the front room but when I looked for him he wasn't around so while Chica looked around the house I searched for him.

There was another knock at the door so I went over to answer it and Bonnie was right there and I asked "what are you doing there? Chica is waiting for you, are you going to go see her?" and he said "yes of course old sport I just had to clear my mind that's all" so as Chica went to look and smell the flowers she turned to see Bonnie and gaped at a face see has not seen in a long time.

After some time to talk about the things that they've been up to in the past 5 years I brought in some tea for everyone and gave them a small cup, Bonnie was happy to see Chica again but I could see something was on his mind so I motioned for him to speak up "um... Chica, I want to invite you to a party at my home, it's the big manor just behind Toy Bonnie's here" Chica was taken aback that Bonnie's house was right above mine as she knew my house was just across the bay from her's so she looked out the window and said "yeah that's fine but only as long as I bring my husband" we were both surprised at that granted I didn't really know Bonnie or Chica much but to know a man had taken another's heart while the other tries to win is a sad affair.

Given the situation I couldn't help but ask "well then, who is your husband?" to be honest I shouldn't have asked as the answer made things worse for Bonnie "my husband is Freddy, and the house across the bay is his" I could see that Bonnie's heart took a hit but after hearing that he didn't seem worried and said "well bring him along, I'm sure he'll have a good time too" he seemed to be in good spirits so I didn't bother him about it.

The next day Bonnie was preparing for the party so I went to help him but when I got to the manor I only saw the butlers, Bonnie him self was on the balcony looking at Chica's house so I went to his side and he told me about his time before the war "you know old sport, I wasn't always rich, my parents were poor and we had a hard life, surviving on whatever we got our hands on, but one day there was a storm and I saved a man's life and in return he shared his riches with me and now I have money, but I wanted more, I wanted love and affection, I met Chica and we were a great couple together, we'd do everything together and looked out for each other but then" I cut in "the war?" Bonnie looked at me in a confirming way, either that or he was annoyed that I butted in, from there I deduced that within the 5 years she met and married Freddy.

I looked at the house and saw a green light piercing through the fog that shrouded the bay, Bonnie said "when ever I feel lonely I look across the bay and see that light, when ever I see the light I think of Chica" I was a nice thought but when I looked at the light I only thought of Freddy, as a businessman he most likely developed a competitive personality meaning he will not be happy with Bonnie if he tries anything and he won't give Chica up so easy.

The party got started and the usual group of people came to have a good time, Bonnie was in his private room while I was to welcome the special guests, the party went on for a few hours and even I must admit I was getting anxious about their arrival, but soon enough they had come for the party so I said "welcome to the grand party of Mr Bonnie, please come in and enjoy" I let them in and they walked behind me towards the manor, Freddy seemed to be scoffing at everything most likely thinking that Bonnie was over compensating while Chica was in awe at every detail and this got me thinking _"they don't seem to suit each other too well, their personalities are too different"_ after I brought Freddy and Chica into the manor and Bonnie came down from his room.

After a while I just went about having a good time with the party having the food that was on offer and gawking at some of the guests that thought that the party was a masquerade, but then I noticed that Bonnie and Chica had ran off somewhere and even Freddy came to me asking "have you seen my wife, Chica has been gone for a while and I want to go home" I believed I knew what was happening so I looked for them to make sure Bonnie didn't do something he would regret but Freddy insisted that he would come too.

As we got closer we could hear them talking about possibly getting back together and starting a new family and going to a quiet part of the country but Chica was scared of growing old and alone forever and started to sing about it.

(Now play Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey)

Chica: "i've seen the world, done it all,

Had my cake now,

Diamonds, brilliant,

And bel air now,

Hot summer nights, mid July,

When you and I were forever wild,

The crazy days, city lights,

The way you'd play with me like a child,

Will you still love me,

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me,

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, l know you will,

I know that you will,

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up,

As my stage now,

Channelling angles in the new age now,

Hot summer days, rock and roll,

The way you play for me at your show,

And all the ways I got to know,

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me,

When I'm no longer young and beautiful,

Will still love me,

When I got nothing but my aching soul,

I know you will, I know you will,

I know that you will,

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

As Chica finished that song we came across them and saw that they were hugging and this got Freddy mad and I saw it coming, this would not end well for them as he was up for any challenge and he settled on one "well this seems all nice and cosy, hey tell you what why not come to my house tomorrow for lunch, just the four of us it will be fun I'm sure, what do you say?" Bonnie was no stranger to a good challenge either so it seemed only fair that he would accept and said "of course old sport, we'll come down for lunch and we'll have a good time, right Chica?" she was getting nervous now as she knew them both all too well, I my self felt the pressure and she said "yes we'll have a great time just us four but" Freddy cut her off "excellent we'll see you there" then Freddy grabbed Chica and they went home, after seeing her go Bonnie went back to his private room and let the party die down.

In the morning I went to Bonnie's manor and the butlers were cleaning up from yesterday's party, there was cups, bottles, pieces of food and masquerade masks everywhere, I looked around to see Bonnie standing on the balcony again and went to talk to him "what are you thinking of, are you going over there to have lunch?" and he answered with "absolutely old sport, I have to win back Chica's heart if I don't then what's the point in living, we'll go over and get her back" so we hoped in the car, being Bunnies for us it's a literal saying, and we raced across town to get there and when we arrived I noticed their house was as fancy and wonderful as Bonnie's, we went in and was greeted by Freddy.

When we got in he had invited two others, it was the Foxes from the automotive shop they must have wanted some lunch too and Freddy was offering, they spoke up and the red Fox said "we never really got introduced, my name is Foxy, I'm great with mechanics so if you need anything fixing come to me" then the white Fox spoke "I'm Mangle I like to tease so do excuse me if I make fun of you, I'm also Foxy's wife" it was nice to meet them they seemed to be a happy couple, it's more then I can say for Freddy and Chica especially now since Bonnie is here and he don't look happy.

We were starting to get hungry and the pizza Freddy had prepared for us seemed to have disintegrated so Chica started passing around the room and looked like she was going to brake, Bonnie could see this and came up to her and held her hands and said "it's alright Chica, we'll be fine I'll move into a nice small house and you can come with me and we'll start again, there's no need to be scared" she found the a nice thought but looking back she could feel Freddy's burning stare on her and she proposed "it's very hot today, why don't we go out for a drive, just us four yes" to which Freddy said "yes what a great idea a rice to my office in town, I'm in" Bonnie was excited to and said "yes me too, and you old sport?" he said looking at me and I said "you go ahead I'm going to stay here and get to know Foxy and Mangle more" he laughed and said "nonsense old sport, come on" I gave up and went outside.

It was only then I realised we had parked next to Freddy's car, it was blue and a little smaller then Bonnie's but it looked as though it could still move fast, Freddy then made a proposal of his own "why don't we spice things up a bit, me and Chica take your car and you two have my car, you like that?" and Bonnie replied "not a problem old sport, this will be easy" that what I was afraid of, as if it wasn't bad enough that Bonnie drive like a maniac in the first place, now he has to race across town to beat Freddy to the office in his car, I think I'm going to be sick.

As we rushed through town we swerved past other road users almost hitting them, this whole thing was getting out of hand and we need to slow this down or I fear someone is going to get hurt, we finally got to the office at last, we head up to room and had one of Freddy's butlers bring us some Bourbon and a giant block of ice, he smashed the ice block with an ice pick while we drank, it didn't really help as there was still a lot of tension in the air so Freddy asked him to stop.

Bonnie was looking out the window pondering if Chica still loved him, he was still very heart broken and started to think of a quick way to get her back and said "Chica, you do love me right? Remember all the great times we had and all the fun?" then she said "yes I remember, it was fun and so exciting" but then Freddy said "fun, we had more fun, just you and me on our boat" to which she said "oh yes, that was fun so many good times" but Bonnie was having none of it and said "but Chica I love you, I love you more then all of my money, and I would give it all up just for you" Freddy could tell he was getting desperate so he pulled out his secret weapon by saying "you see she cannot love you at all as we have a child, her name is Toy Chica" I could see this bothered him more then anything else and he snapped "SHUT UP, SHUT UP" and in that very moment Bonnie looked as though he had just killed a man.

Freddy just laughed, I figured he thought Bonnie was a coward for not punching him, I'm sure he would have taken it with a smirk on his face, Chica then ran off and Bonnie tried to catch her and as he past me he slammed the and a very nice painting hit the ground, then I remembered something "oh I just remembered, it's my birthday" and Freddy said "happy birthday" then another painting hit the floor.

Freddy took me to his house and the sun had gone down, he offered to let me in but I declined to which he just laughed and then shut the door, I just wanted to go home and be done with today, while we were on our way we heard that Bonnie had run over Mangle and Foxy was very upset and angry at Bonnie for the, while I was going down the drive I heard Bonnie whisper to me "old sport, old sport over here" I was furious with him and said "what are you doing here, are you mad, they say you ran over Mangle and now you're on the run" and he said "no it wasn't me old sport, Chica was the one driving and she was upset and didn't pay attention, I tried to swerve out the way but Mangle just ran out in front of us and we hit her" that sounded like it was possible to me but I don't think Freddy or Foxy would like that statement so I said "maybe you should lay low for a while until this passes over" Bonnie nodded and went back in the bush while I went home.

A week went by and me and Bonnie had said our goodbyes to each other with Chica gone I didn't see the need to help Bonnie anymore and he agreed, but he never stopped trying as he would call her up for a talk and to apologise for shouting in the office, the calls never lasted long and he would seem only mildly satisfied, today was a cold day, the leaves on the trees had turned colour and started to fall, "I'm going to drain the pool sir" one of Bonnie's butlers said and he replied "not just yet, it's a beautiful day and I want one last swim before it get's too cold" so Bonnie went to the pool side and jumped in.

Foxy had come to the manor seeking revenge on Bonnie for what he thought was the killer of his wife, he didn't need to worry about the butlers putting up a fight as they were too busy cleaning up the manor for the year, he saw Bonnie swimming in the pool and as he resurfaced Foxy aimed and took the shot.

Just as he was shot I rang up to check on him but he thought it was Chica and held the thought in his mind as he died, Foxy then turned the gun on him self and shot just as Bonnie fell back into the pool, I was answered by one of the butlers "i'm sorry sir but Mr Bonnie is dead" I was surprised to hear this and tried to confirm it "what? Is he alright, are you sure" it was a fruitless effort as it was indeed confirmed that he was dead.

Just a couple of days later Chica, Freddy and their daughter Toy Chica moved to France without attending the funeral which I was at and that got me mad so I told the people taking pictures of him for media coverage to "get out of here, HEY, GET OUT OF HERE" and that was the last time I saw The Great Mr Bonnie.

 **So that was my cool little story mixing fnaf with The Great Gatsby I hope you liked it tell me what you think in the reviews and of course none of these franchises belong to me so thanks again hope you are having a faz tastic Christmas and you have a fazzy new year :) till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


End file.
